ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Nicola Formichetti
Nicola Formichetti (born 31 May 1977) is an Italian/Japanese fashion director and fashion editor. He is most widely known as the new artistic director for the Italian fashion label DIESEL, and for being a member of the Haus of Gaga as fashion director (2009 - 2011). He worked two years (September 2010 - April 2013) with the French fashion house MUGLER as artistic director. Formichetti is also known as fashion director of Vogue Hommes Japan, is a contributing editor of several other fashion magazines, and is fashion director for the clothing company Uniqlo. }} Meeting Lady Gaga Nicola met Gaga in 2009 for the The Beauty Issue of V shot by Sebastian Faena Ben Reardon, The World Gone Gaga, i-D magazine, 2010. He gave her the Nasir Mazhar orb hat and she wore it straight away on The Ellen DeGeneres Show the next day. At the beginning of their collaboration, Nicola had to use his name in order to secure clothes for Gaga as many designers were reluctant at first.The two became best friends and did their first collaboration at the MuchMusic Video Awards in 2009. He became a part of the Haus and was one of three most known members along with Laurieann Gibson and Matthew Williams. Work with Lady Gaga For his works with Gaga, Nicola usually had a few assistants with him. Two of the most frequent assistants were Anna Trevelyan and Brandon Maxwell. All the work below is credited as "Fashion Director" unless noted. Formichetti revealed in 2013 to WWD that he was no longer an active member of the Haus of Gaga and that his former assistant Brandon Maxwell replaced him. :"She's going to be my BFF forever, but my ex-assistant Brandon is heading that project. I’m too busy with commitments. I’ve done two albums with her, it’s been like five years, and you know, I’m always going to be involved somehow, but I cannot do it every day. She changes 12 times a day; it’s insane." 2009 Sebastian Faena 05.jpg|Sebastian Faena (May 7) Kee.jpg|Leslie Kee (June 11) Lady Gaga sparkling boobs top.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (June 21) 06-22-09 Mario Testino 022.jpg|Mario Testino (Jun 22, 2009) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 018.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Jul 2, 2009) Nobuyoshi Araki 10.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (August 5) 9-4-09 Meeno 001.jpg|Meeno (Sep 4, 2009) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sep 5, 2009) 9-14-09 Hanna Liden 001.jpg|Hanna Liden (Sep 14, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 302.jpg|Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 006.png|Ben Duggan (Sep 19, 2009) 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 002.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (Oct 4, 2009) 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Oct 16-17, 2009) 11-x-09 John Wright 008-final.jpg|John Wright (Nov 6, 2009) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 001.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 6, 2009) 2010 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (January 27-28) 3-5-10 Marco Grob 001.PNG|Marco Grob (March 5) 4-26-10 Nick Knight 004.jpg|Nick Knight (April 26) 5-4-10 Mario Testino 002.jpg|Mario Testino (May 4) JC 28929.jpg|Nick Knight (June 25) 2011 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 020.jpg|Annie Leibovitz, (Dec 9) 2012 Nicola's Pop Up Shop In September 2011, Nicola Opens Pop-Up Store in NYC. The style of this visionary is revealed at a new concept store, done in collaboration with Gage/Clemenceau Architects. Injected with the pop art of Warhol and the grunge of old New York and the craze of Gaga, the shop comes to life with reflective floors, red leather studded vests and lingerie and 3-D animations. Haus of Gaga looks including the singer's costume from her blood-drenched "Paparazzi" performance at the VMA's, towering Mugler shoes and clothing, and Vintage Versace pieces are all on exhibit in this cave of ingenuity. Formichetti's muse and model, Rico, also known as the Zombie Boy, who stars in Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" video, will be stopping in throughout the week. Nicola's Pop Up Shop Logo.png Dragon Print Verscae pop up shop.png Nicola Pop Up Shop Versace Much Music.png Nicola's Pop Up Shop 001.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 002.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 003.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 004.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 005.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 006.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 007.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 008.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 009.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 010.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 011.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 012.jpg Nicola's Pop Up Shop 013.jpg NICOPANDA Fall 2016 Collection Nicopanda - Fall 2016 Collection 001.jpg Nicopanda - Fall 2016 Collection 004.jpg Nicopanda - Fall 2016 Collection 002.jpg Nicopanda - Fall 2016 Collection 003.jpg 2-19-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 19, 2016) 2-19-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg Nicopanda - Fall 2016 Collection 005.jpg 2-23-16 SnapChat 001.jpg|(Feb 23, 2016) 2-23-16 SnapChat 003.jpg 2-23-16 Instagram 005.jpg Nicopanda - Fall 2016 Collection 006.jpg 2-24-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Feb 24, 2016) Resort 2017 Collection Nicopanda - Metal heads crewneck sweater.jpg Nicopanda - Metal heads crewneck sweatpants.jpg 11-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 10, 2016) 11-11-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 11, 2016) Fall/Winter 2017 Collection Nicopanda - 84 Ballet hoodie.jpg 10-19-17 Instagram 002.png|(Oct 19, 2017) Other 5-7-09 Behind the scenes Sebastian Faena 002.jpg|(May 7, 2009) 5-7-09 Behind the scenes Sebastian Faena 001.jpg Lady Gaga & Nicola Formichetti.jpg 10-3-09 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg|(Oct 4, 2009) VideoPhone(BehindTheScenes) (4).jpg|(Oct 9, 2009) 11-2-09 Press room ACE Awards 001.jpg|(Nov 2, 2009) 11-14-09 MOCA Anniversary Gala - Backstage 001.jpg|(Nov 14, 2009) Rachael Barrett.jpg|(Dec 5, 2009) Score nightclub 3.jpg|(Jan 5, 2010) 4-27-10 Leaving a Dance Studio in Hollywood 001.jpg|(Apr 27, 2010) 7-9-10 The Today Show Backstage 001.jpg|(Jul 9, 2010) Gaga Backstage 02.png|(Sep 12, 2010) GaGa_Nicola_Grammys.jpg|(Feb 13, 2011) 3-2-11 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Terry Richardson (Mar 2, 2011) 3-2-11 Terry Richardson 019.jpg GaGa_Nicola_Mugler.jpg Mugl.jpg 3-2-11 Thierry Mugler Show 005.jpg 199388_205328162812253_161114100566993_806787_1513844_n.jpg 3-2-11 Terry Richardson 014.jpg 3-2-11 CNN 001.jpg 3-2-11 CNN 003.jpg 3-2-11 CNN 004.jpg 3-2-11 Maxim in Paris 001.png 3-2-11 Maxim in Paris 002.jpg 3-2-11.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh Backstage 014.jpg|(Mar 25, 2011) 6-6-11 Audience Show 001.jpg|(Jun 6, 2011) Snapshot 045.jpg|Haus of Ü film feat. Bride (Jul 21, 2011) 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 006.jpg|(Sep 13, 2011) 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 11-21-11 Barneys Workshop 004.jpg|(Nov 13, 2011) 9-13-15 At Nicola Formichetti NYFW 001.jpg|(Sep 13, 2015) 9-14-15 Arriving Brandon Maxwell NYFW in NYC 003.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) 2-17-16 Backstage at Nicola Formichetti Fashion Show in NYC 002.jpg|(Feb 17, 2016) Reference Links *Official website *Nicola's Pop Up Shop Website *NicoPanda Store *Blogspot *LittleMonsters.com *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr Category:Haus Members Category:Stylists